


Hush now JoJo...

by BlueMyrian



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 11:33:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMyrian/pseuds/BlueMyrian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trying to be quiet so mama Harvelle doesn’t hear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hush now JoJo...

Jo clamps a hand over her mouth, trying her hardest to smother an involuntary moan. If her mother hears her now…

Jo bites down hard on her finger, her other hand clenching tight in Ash’s hair. He’s just too fucking good at that, his face buried between her legs, her knees hooked up over his shoulders and his hands gripping her ass to make sure she doesn’t scoot too far back on the bar counter. She can almost sense the dumb smirk on his face as another noise escapes her. He knows just what he’s doing, and he knows that he won’t be the one seeing the worst of it if they get caught. 

Jo’s legs area already shaking pretty bad and she’s biting down on her finger hard enough now that she’s in danger of drawing blood but there’s no turning back. She can feel herself tightening around Ash’s fingers as he tongues her clit relentlessly. Her orgasm courses through her hard and fast and the room goes fuzzy, the darkness closing in before she realizes that she has forgotten to breathe. 

Jo sucks in a lungful of air, dizzy and shaking. She knows she can’t stop herself from moaning as she exhales, but Ash is too quick for that, kissing her hard and swallowing the noise she makes as she exhales through her nose. She grabs him by the back of the neck and pulls him close. 

Next time she swears, it’ll be him trying to keep his loud mouth shut.


End file.
